Queen B
by M-L-S-G
Summary: Trailer UP! Blair has a choice to make. My first GG fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm a new fanfic author. I've been reading fanfictions for years and decided "What the heck! let's turn my drabbles in a chapter story." This my first GG story. Gossip Girl is my obession, my life. I wouldn't be alive without. (I know sound like a creeper.) Anyway, enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl. Never have. Never will. Don't rub it in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bold- Narrarator**

Regular- characters talking

(paranthesis)- actions

_"Consider yourself dethroned, Queen B"_

**She lost it all.. **

(shows Nate talking to Blair)

"It's over, Blair."

"Why?"

"Well..."

(Shows a flashback to Serena and Nate)

(Shows Blair and Serena fighting.)

"Well then I guess were not friends anymore."

(Then Serena walks away)

**She had no where to go**

**So she went to him**

(Shows Chuck)

**She went looking for comfort**

(Shows Blair and Chuck, Blair crying)

"My life is falling apart."

**What she found was love**

(Shows Blair and Chuck kiss)

**She finally found some happiness out of all the pain**

(Shows Blair and Chuck hanging out together)

**But what happens when ...**

_**He **_**comes back **

(Shows Blair and Nate talking again)

"Blair, I made a mistake."

"A big mistake, Nate"

_**She **_**comes back **

(Shows B and S talking)

"So B, I figured since Me and Nate are done that you amd me could be BFF's again"

_**They **_**come back**

(shows Penelope and Blair talking)

"J betrayed us, B. You can can have your crown back"

**Can she go back?**

**Is it really worth it?**

(shows Blair straring at pictures of Nate and Chuck)

**Can she forgive?**

(Shows Blair looking through the address book on her phone, deciding whether or not call Serena)

**Does she really want it now?**

(shows B looking pictures of her and the girls)

**Does she want to be "Queen B" with her "King Nate" by her side **

(shows a clip of B and the way things used to be)

**Or does she want to be Blair Waldorf with Chuck Bass at her side?**

(shows a clip of Blair and Chuck)

**Happily Never After?**

**or**

**Happily Ever After?**

Find out in...

**Happily Never After **: a gossip girl fanfic

coming soon!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So what did you think? R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- On Top of the World

_"Miss Blair, time to wake up."_

Blair woke up today the same way she did everyday, to the sound of Derota's wake up calls and buzzing sounds of New York City. She pulled off her eye mask and let out a yawn.

"Morning, Derota. Beautiful Morning we're having, ain't it?"

"Someone must've had a good dream last night."

Blair got up and went to bathroom to get ready. She showered, did her hair and makeup, and changed her clothes all in under an hour and fifteen minutes. Something told her today was going to be a good day.

_(phone vibrations)_

Blair's orange EnV was virbrating. She looked at the Caller ID. _Nate 3_. Blair smiled and answered the phone.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"I'm good, how's my sexy goddess of a girlfriend doing?"

Blair smiled. "Very, very well."

"Good to know. Gotta go. My dad needs me. Cya at school. Love you."

"Love you too. Cya."

Blair hung up. She loved getting morning calls from her boyfriend. He was the best. She was lucky to have a guy like him. So sweet, caring, and romantic.

_"Boo!"_

Blair turned around. "Serena!!!!" The two best friends hugged.

"How was the weekend in the Hamptons?"

"Excellent. I got a full spa treatment and now I feel brand new."

"You look it. Love the nails."

"Thank you. Ready for school."

"Yep. Let's go."

Blair and Serena walked down stairs and grabbed some breakfast. Then they got in the limo and headed to school.

When Blair got to school, she walked in like she was the queen and the school was her kingdom. She was definately feeling good today. It was like she was on top of the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena and Blair were having lunch on the steps with the girls: Penelope, Hazel, Elise, Kati, and Isabel. They were talking and having a blast laughing at the ridiculous rumors that were on Gossip Girl.

Then little Jenny Humphrey walked up the steps and sat down right next to Blair. She started eating her bagged lunch and acting like she was the only one on the steps.

"Excuse me", said Blair, trying to get Little J's attention.

"Oh, hello Blair." She looked down at Blair's lap. "Yogurt again, B? You know there are other foods on this planet. Want my banana? It's just as healthy." She waved the banana in Blair's face.

Blair tried to remain calm.

"Okay. 1. There is nothing wrong with yogurt. 2. Do have any idea what you're doing? 3. Get off my steps, now!"

"Who are you to tell me where I can and cannot eat my lunch?"

Now Blair was pissed.

"I know you're new here and you don't fully understand the concept of what goes on here, but out of the kindess of my heart I will explain it to you. THIS IS MY SCHOOL AND WHAT I SAY GOES SO IF I TELL YOU TO GET OF MY STEPS YOU GET THE HELL OFF! YOU GOT THAT?"

"Fine. Have it your way. Have a nice day girls."

And with that, Jenny nicely walked off the steps and away.

_"I'll teach her to mess with me."_ she said under her breath.

Blair Waldorf was so going down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 2. I don't know if anyone caught my mistake. But the title of the story is a different title than the one in the trailer. I was debating between those two titles and I chose the one and forgot to change it in the trailer. Sorry for that. Anyway. My opinions for the show this week (not covering ep 2x11) are that Nate and Jenny- NO! Nate and Vanessa- YES! Serena and Aaron- eh. Cyrus Rose- suprisingly, I don't mind him. Agnes and the buring of Jenny's dresse- I was actullay laughing at Jenny. I know. it;s mean but I'm on Agne's side. I have issues with J. Anyway. I'm done rambling. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2- dethroned

"Morning girls!" said Blair as she took a seat on the steps with her friends.

"Oh my God Blair!"

"What, Hazel."

"Did you hear about what happen at Tiffany's last night.?" (A/N: the jewelry store)

"What happened?"

"Someone stole twenty thousands dollars worth of merchandise. All in diamonds jewerly and golden watches" siad Penelope

"Really?"

"Yeah and they did a good job. No evidence was left at the scene to connect anyone."

"There's like a five hundred grand reward for whoever turns in the the thief and the missing stuff" added Hazel

"Don't they have security cameras at Tiffany's?", asked Blair.

"They're checking them out today."

"Why would someone do that?"

"For money I guess." said Penelope.

"I bet people all over are looking for the thief just for the $500 grand"

"Probaly"

GGxGGxGGxGGxGGxGGxGGxGGxGG

Blair went to her locker to grab her books for first period. Her locker was jammed. She pulled as hard as she could and her locker flew opening letting loose the all the precious merchandise that was stuffed in there.

_"WTF?" _thougth Blair.

"Oh my god!" screamed Jenny Humphrey "Look! It's the stolen stuff from Tiffany's!"

"Oh my god it is!" said Penelope, shocked.

"Blair, what's going on?" asked Hazel.

"I- I don't kn- know how that got there."

"You didn't even bother cutting the tags off." siad Peneople. She went and picked up a Necklace.

"14 karat diamond necklace with a white gold chain and her initals engraved in it. My mother was supposed to get it from my dad for their anniversary. He had it on hold. Until you stole it!"

"I swear I didn't do it! I-"

"Save it." Hazel cut her off. "C'mon girls let's go."

The girls started walking away.

"Oh Jenny?" Penelope turned around to talk to her.

"Yes."

"A bunch of us were going to meet at Butter and we made reservations but we need someone to fill _Blair's_ spot. so would you like to come?"

"Sure."

_"WTF! NOO!" _thought Blair.

"Okay cya then."

Jenny smiled and walked away.

GGxGGxGGxGGxGGxGGxGGxGG

"Jenny!" Blait stopped her later on after school. She seem suspicious

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"You mean how did I frame you for the robbery and win over your _former_ friends? It wasn't that hard. I just took the stuff and shoveed it in your locker. Then I pointed you out. I knew about Penelope;s parent's anniversary. I knew she'd be pissed and that she'd invite me to BUtter becuase I pointed you out."

"But don't they have a securtiy cameras? They're going ot see on tape."

"You mean this tape?" Jenny pulled the tape from out of her bag and swung it in front of Blair's face.

"How- how'd you get that?"

"I have my ways." Jenny had a evil look on her face.

"You're kinda scaring me."

"Good." Jenny saw the girls and went to catch up with them.

"Girl's wait up"

Jenny turned at Blair

_"Consider yourself detroned, queen B."_

and Jenny ran after after the girls.

Blair just stood there in shock


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. I'm so so so sooooooooo sorry for not updating in like 2 months. I've been busy and I just kept ignoring my stories. But I'm back with the next chapter and I'll update ASAP for real this time. Just for some randomness: I'm not actually that upset abotu Bart Bass dying. Then again I am a big Lufus fan. I'm so sick of Dan and Serena. They will never be together. They have to get over it. Blair and Chuck! Why won't those to get together? They're both in love. And Jenny Humphrey! Don't get me started. I can't stand her. Anyway, enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl., the CW does. For now. Hehehehe**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3- It's All Over

"C'mon Nate pick up your phone."

(one ring)

"C'mon."

(two rings)

"C'MON"

(three rings)

"C'mon Damnit!"

"Hello."

"Nate hi baby! Listen, I really need to talk to you."

"Same. Can we meet seomwhere private?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind."

"My house?"

"Sure!"

"Okay bye."

Blair walked into Nate's house feeling like she would get through her mini-crisis okay. She put on a few tears for Nate so she could squeze a little more sympathy from him.

"Hey Blair."

"H- hey N-nate." she was tearing up

"Hey what's wrong?" He came over and gave her a hug.

"Je-jen-jenny Humphrey."

"What about her?"

"She-she-she."

"She what?"

"She-

(ring ring)

"Hold on baby."

"Hey... Um no, not yet... Yes she's here right now... don't worry... everything will be okay... where... okay got it.... okay cya later... bye."

"Who was that Nate?"

"Um. Well. Could youy sit down for a second?"

"Uh sure."

Blair sat down on the couch. Nate joined her. He a guilty look on his face. Blair knew something was wrong.

"That was Serena on the phone."

"Serena?"  
"Yeah."

"Why was she calling you?"

"Well because- because-uh-because"

"Because what?"

"Um- do remember the Shepherd wedding?"

"Of course. That was the night Serena left."

"Well something else happened that night."

"What?"

"Well Serena and I-"

"Kissed?"

"No we-

"Don't say it." Blair started crying "How Could You?"

"Look. I know your really upset -"

"Really upset? Are you kidding me? I'm ready to kill you."

"Okay look. Serena and I ahev decided to start going out which means that you and I-"

"Don't say it. I get it. It's over. Bye."

Blair got up and left, kncoking everything off of Nate's dresser in the process.

She couldn't believe this was happening. She grabbed her phone and called Serena.

No answer. Just the voicemail

_"Hi! You've reached Serena. Sorry I didn't pick up but leave a message I'll call you back. Bye." _(Beep)

"Serena van der Woodsen, if you get this messasge than you better hide cause I will get you. Say good bye to your social life. By the time I'm through with you the name Serena van der Woodsen will the most hated name in New York. Do you hear me? Your done. You are a backstabbing whore."

(end of message)

Serena hung up the phone. She felt so bad. She hurt her best friend. But she loved Nate so much. This was so hard. She had know idea what she was doing. But she knew one for sure

_"I guess we're not friends anymore."_

Then the elevator opened and she stepped out.

"Hey Nate."

"Hey." He came up and gave her a kiss.


End file.
